Runaway
by Zay-el
Summary: During a crysis, what is the appropriate thing to do? How far can one actually go in vows and decisions? Can we always do what is needed?


First of the requests I've received! 8D This goes to my one-and-only beta-reader, Luckster(elemente on dA)!! Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Runaway**_

The sky was posing in a sick dark-green shade, the imbalance of the planet slowly effecting everything, from the core to the farthest ends above. Lightnings spasmed around, the sky itself angry at the intruders that dared use its sacred space for their vile intentions. Humongous ships rested high up, scouting the perimeter like punishers, ready to exact their unfounded vengeance upon the unwary who might appear below.

Cries and whimpers echoed through the age-old planks and metal blocks, barely letting through the frantic attempts to call upon help from anyone who could even remotely hear them. The invaders were without mercy, tearing families apart and enslaving the majority of the planet, planning to make quite good money out of them. They had no care for emotions...it was all business to them.

A ship slowly passed by the mountain, carefully maneuvering to evade the razor-sharp edges, while scouting the surface. Even with the thousands of slaves they've caught already, the invaders still sought more. They were without the feeling of satisfaction most people had. They only cared about gaining as much profit as possible...after all, they were Pirates.

_It all started out with a simple accident out of the blue, like usually. A little ship crash-landed near Picture City, and of course everyone immediately rushed to see what it was. The vessel was almost completely destroyed in the landing, making it quite hard to determine where it could have come from exactly. The only thing recognizable was the fact that it was made almost completely out of metal, wood and other simple or refined materials, nothing organic inside or outside._

_As every miracle only lasts for three days, this didn't last for much longer either. The majority of those who saw it, forgot about it quickly and life continued like that little ship had never even landed. One fateful day however, things took an unexpected twist...the owners returned., and with their return, they brought about the first war this planet had ever encountered in thousands of years_

A loose rock stirred suddenly as the gigantic ship passed by on its hunt. It shook for a while before falling forwards with a semi-loud crash, a pair of white-gloved hands coming out a moment later. Whimpers echoed around the small cave as its one and only inhabitant crawled out a bit, peeking out to glance at the object of his fear.

Majestic green eyes glimmered with fear, the top of the cave hiding his big nose. His long blonde mane pooled around his torso, already a bit dirty from the interior of his makeshift sanctuary. He let out a long sigh as the ship disappeared behind another mountain, slumping down to the entrance of the cave, part by part. The faint sunlight shone brightly onto the refugee, illuminating the fact that he lacked a few specific body parts...most notably, limbs. He wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, relieving the tension that bubbled in him.

_I still remember almost every moment of that day. Another performance, another bunch of Tings. It was only the start of the month and I already had enough income to have decent meals for the rest of the month. I thought I'd spend the rest of it on some new furnishing...I've been having my eyes set a beautiful oakwood table, a small map of the world carved into the upper half of it. I swear I almost started drooling when I first saw it. I thought that another few performances would be more than enough, especially if everything went as well as at the start. Little did I know that I wouldn't get to so much as see that table again._

_The first I remember hearing were explosions...accompanied by screaming. I fell off my bed as something shook my entire home from top to bottom. I wasn't just scared, I was horrified. Whatever was going on, it didn't sound like anything even remotely good. After that though, it's kind of a blur. I remember running from something...fires...metallic noises and...oh Polokus, those horrible gunshots..._

He shuddered a bit to the memories, hugging himself for comfort. He kept playing with one of the buttons on his purple shirt with his thumb, slowly calming himself down. He glanced into the cave, making sure for the millionth time that his hat and wand were perfectly well. He couldn't afford to lose them. The limbless had taken refuge in this cave ever since he escaped Picture City, right at the very start of the apocalypse that struck the planet.

_The City Hall, with those hard-wood chairs that would have made me happy if I had at least one of them...now, most were used to barricade the double-doors; a feeble attempt to keep the evil lurking in the night at bay. As ashamed I am of that fact, I still don't know who actually dragged me into the building...my last memory from before that is hearing a balcony crumbling right above me. I'm sure I didn't just imagine that...the lump on my head proved that fact to me._

_When I finally managed to beat that infernal headache I got, I panicked immediately. As I sat up though, I realized that my initial panic was unfounded...my hat and wand were right beside me. While I was busy reuniting with my most treasured possessions, the townsfolk were desperately trying to hold back the invaders from breaking into the Hall. Once I comprehended the situation, I acted immediately...and shared a hiding place with some of the women and children the next moment._

_My wand was glowing only a tiny bit once I checked it more thoroughly, proving I wasn't on top of my abilities at the moment. I was about to contemplate on whether I should use some of it now, when someone pulled me out of my cozy though crowded little hiding place, shoving me to the other men who kept up the barricade, though I couldn't help much. It's not like I'm weak or anything...okay, I actually do lack physical strength, but I didn't really wish to be in the front line either._

_I didn't have much time to think it over though...a few seconds passed, and suddenly the door blew to smithereens, wood-chunks and broken chairs flying around everywhere. I managed to avoid them hitting me, but not everyone was that lucky. When I lowered my hands, I wished I was just dreaming. Freakish metallic brutes stormed into the City Hall, each having a hook that could very well be used to perform any large-scale surgery, along with the cannon that looked big enough to blast my head off in one shot._

_From that point, everything sped up. I remember running, screams, pleads, cries and gunshots all around me. It's kinda like a miracle that I wasn't caught by a stray energy blast. I threw a couple of shots as well, though those were either completely defensive, or to get something out of my way._

_The next thing I remember is looking back at Picture City from the top of the hills that surrounded it. The houses that served as a home for the most creative people I had ever encountered in my long and quite eventful life. I always had spirit that would never allow me to spend too much time in one place...and still, I could feel tears running down my face._

_Flames danced wildly around the cozy houses, each of them uniquely describing their owners, now succumbing to the inferno those metal monsters unleashed upon them. Picture City, the haven of those gifted with talents; one of the most unique places on the planet. I mourned this wonderful place from a distance, shedding bitter tears on its pyre._

_I could see as those left alive were chained and dragged towards the ship next to the town. Some seemed to have numerous injuries, but were still mercilessly pushed forwards. Those unable to continue were picked up by those around them, knowing the invaders would just kill of those who are unable to walk._

_I gripped my wand tightly, burning anger spasming inside of me. I wanted to return the favor by burning the ship to a crisp, even though I lacked the magic to do that. Though I'm still not sure...I think I would have actually run down and attack anything in sight to save those I lived amongst. Why didn't I do it? That's a question I'd rather not answer..._

He groaned a bit, shielding his eyes from the sun. One would assume that it'd be freezing cold on top of the Blue Mountains. Instead, he constantly had to stay inside the cave to avoid a nasty sunburn. The winds were cold, but the sun felt much hotter in this height. He suddenly felt himself turning bright red in shame. _Half of the planet is enslaved...and I'm worrying about a sunburn._

As if coming on request, a wave of cold air blew over the mountain plateau, cooling the sweating limbless down a bit. He pitched his head up a bit, acknowledging the slowly approaching dusk. He hated every single night here. Even though he had complete comfort and warmth inside the safety of his hat, the sounds of predators outside unsettling him to no end.

Ever since the first howl, he had spent nearly every single night tucked up tight in his bed, shaking like a leaf until he fell asleep. He had already told himself a million times every day that there was no way anything could find him here, but every time the mountains faded into darkness, the circle started all over again. The destruction of the Heart of the World didn't only effect magic users...since every single creature was tied to it, those suffered from its absence as well. Simple animals sometimes completely shed their usual nature off, becoming ruthless predators.

_I should get in now..._ He turned back towards the cave, ready to retreat inside his hat for the night. Leaning down to pull up the rock that served as the door to his little hiding place, he froze. The bitter feeling that had been haunting him in the past weeks returned, washing over him once again, making him feel disgusted of himself.

_Maybe I could have saved them...my magic was pretty low, but I could have at least destroyed at least a few of them! If I would have done so, maybe the others would have had the chance to overrun that ship! Instead, they're all slaves now...who knows if they're still on this planet...or alive, for that matter. I should have done something, anything!_

He couldn't help but growl audibly for a few moments, his hand gripping the rock tightly. Hatred grew inside of him, a feeling that rarely touched his heart, yet when it did, it burned with a fire only retribution could quench. Not all of that spite was directed at the Pirates...quite a handy amount rested on his own back. He hadn't forgiven himself for leaving the residents of his home to their fate.

_Leaving them behind? Honestly, what have I actually done since the first raid? Nothing, nothing at all! I had countless chances to attack just a stray one of them, and still, every time I came across one, I used my magic not to shower it with acid, energy of fire...but to shield myself from their visage! I should be the one on that infernal ship!_

The guilt that infected him like a recurring venom had been building ever since he showed his back to Picture City. He spent the first two weeks gathering food and searching for a suitable hiding spot. After a long and treacherous journey, he managed to travel all the way to the Blue Mountains, fueled constantly by his will to live.

He gazed before himself with a look of sadness now, his fury having already died out and retreated into the far corners of his heart, only to come back another day. Now was the time of grief...over his lost home, the captured townsfolk and his own inability to change the course of events.

_Inability? Hardly...I have enough magical talent to destroy at least a dozen of those Pirates, before they could even lay a hand on me. Even though the Heart's gone, I still have enough stored up power for a longer combat. What's holding me back then? Why can't I get up on my feet and go against those who threaten this planet? Why can't I act like Rayman?_

He knew the fabled limbless from years ago, during the conflict with Mister Dark. At that time, it was a touchy topic amongst the Fairy Council as to how to handle the threat Dark posed. Debates and arguments continued without halt, even after Dark managed to slip through every defense and steal the Great Protoon. Back then, he was only there because Betilla gave him permission, due to their friendship-

He remembered the harsh words passing between him and the fairy, just a few moments after he suggested to send Rayman into battle. She called him everything, from careless to selfish, and the worst thing was that she was actually right about some of the negatives she angrily listed.

Still, even she gave in after the Council proved unable to decide what to do. Tension was nearly touchable in the air when the debate started once again. Having already stated his opinion, he kept gazing at Betilla, who seemed barely able to restrain herself, her cheeks red with suppressed anger. However, the string finally snapped as yet another suggestion came to delay the choice.

The sound of the fairy's hand slamming down on the marble table resulted in complete and immediate silence in the chamber. Tossing every custom and formal requirements away, she began shouting in that merciless but righteously angry voice she rarely let loose, only when she truly lost her patience. The shocked silence continued even after she finished, the entire Council barely comprehending what just happened.

He was the first who stood up, clapping lightly, breaking still mood. He had never forgotten the glare she gave him that moment, her look not holding even a tiny bit of gratitude for his support. Back then, he used to think it was because of the fact that she actually sided with his suggestion was his victory over her. Only in the past weeks did he truly understand that unforgiving look.

_I should have been the one to go against Mister Dark. I had spent countless nights over ancient tomes, studying to understand the nature of his magic. I was on the peak of my power, handling complex spells with ease, able to turn even the worst situations by using the right idea at the right time._

_We were still friends after Rayman began his journey, and even after he returned with both the Protoon, also having rescued Betilla after she'd been kidnapped. We still spent time talking, debating about the nature of magic, even strolled around the Glade sometimes. Still, I could always feel that something changed...that even though she had never told me openly, she deeply resented something._

_The feeling building up from time to time, I finally confronted her one evening, asking as to why was she slowly pushing me away from her. She didn't answer, and though I now curse myself nearly every day for that, I started shouting at her. I said things I either didn't mean to, or shouldn't have at all. And still, she kept calm, looking at me rather sorrily. I grew furious and left, swearing never to set my foot into the Fairy Council again._

_I had regretted that vow a million times by now. That look she gave me...I half-expected her to shout at me as well, so I'll at least know what I've done. But no...she wanted me to find it out on my own. I haven't seen her ever since, and still, not a single day passes without me thinking about those looks she gave me...one of resentment, the other of sorrow._

He let out a tired sigh, these memories always unsettling him to the very core of his existence. The thoughts that dealt with his greatest fault...the one forbidding him to help those in need, to aid the ones he loved, and to fight for all he treasured. His most hated flaw was a very simple one indeed; so simple he hadn't even realized it until he could no longer ignore it.

_I love life. I adore every moment of existing, every single second I'm granted to spend on this beautiful world. I treasure every dawn and dusk, always to live to the fullest whenever I can. To fade out of this harmony, for darkness to claim me once and for all...that's my greatest fear out of all._

_All this time I thought when the time would come, I'd be ready to fight for whatever grand purpose is at hands, to serve those in need with my magic. Every time I had chance though, I turned it down in the end, thinking up the most pathetic reasons to force my conscience to leave me alone. I always tried and felt comfortable to have others fighting for me and for everything that was worth it._

He clenched both his hands, fury washing over him once again. He scowled deeply, a long-waited and always delayed determination filling him, healing the bruises his heart took from the guilt. He glared off into the distance where the Pirate ship disappeared, his wand beginning to sparkle brightly in the cave.

_No more! I've lived far too long in the shadow of my own fears, always waiting for someone else to protect me! My life is my own responsibility, and only after everyone else can I even think about myself! I still adore every minute of my life, but for that pleasure, I have to give something in return as well...if not more, than help those who suffer._

_No more hiding, no more retreating! From now on, I shall never turn my back to those in need when I could do something! I already know enough of those Pirates to find a suitable tactic against them. I have enough magic stored up to sneak in and free the slaves. Once they're free, I'll help them overrun the ship, enough to grab control. I will not sit and wait for a savior anymore!_

A distant howl echoed around the mountains, becoming stronger with every passing moment, sounding as though some hellish monster was freed upon the world, though it might have been just some small predator. Green eyes glimmered from the darkness of the cave, a large nose sticking out, trembling a bit in fear.

Shame filled him once again, making him retreat back into the cave. He grabbed the rock again, pulling it to cover his cave. He gazed off into the distance for a few moments again, feeling stirred beyond description. The twin moons shortly began to rise, faintly illuminating the Buccaneer in the distance.

_So much for all those big words...I didn't really expect myself to change in just a moment, did I? I still tremble to every loud noise, quiver to every wind. I still can't stand up for myself. Who am I kidding? I won't ever be able to get over my fears and do as needed! I am what I am...a coward to the bones._

_Polokus...if you can hear me...please forgive me. I've tried, not once, but quite a few times, and I've always failed. I hope all will settle down finally, and everything will return to the way they were. Maybe one day, I'll finally gather enough strength to fight for everything I cherish...until then, I'll keep hoping...hoping and preparing for the day I won't have a choice anymore._


End file.
